


Appearances

by Wyndewalker



Series: Different Perceptions [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin helps Ezra come to terms with his own desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

Vin blinked a couple of times as he looked out the passenger window of the Jag. He glanced over at Ezra, who'd turned off the ignition but continued to just sit in the driver's seat staring blankly ahead. "Uh, Ez?"

"Yes, Mr. Tanner?"

"This ain't my apartment building."

"Of course it...oh," Ezra muttered as he actually looked at their surroundings. They were parked in the driveway of his condo. He rubbed a tired hand over his face before turning to smile sheepishly at the tracker, "Sorry, Vin. My thoughts appear to have been engaged on something other than our destination. You're more than welcome to partake of my guest room, unless you have pressing business at your own abode?"

"S'okay, Ez. I can stay here tonight. You looked like you was ponderin' something real hard there. Wanna talk about it?"

Ezra opened his mouth, then closed it with a shake of his head. "Maybe later, Vin. But thank you for the offer."

"Anytime, pard. I'm always willin' ta listen."

The handsome Southerner glanced over at him with a slight smile. "I know. Well, shall we adjourn inside or shall we sleep in the car?"

Vin suddenly flashed on an image of Ezra naked, straddling him as he lowered himself onto his waiting cock. Just as suddenly the image was gone, but Vin's jeans felt about two sizes too small. "I reckon we should head on in."

He quickly opened his door, turning away from his friend, hoping he didn't see the blush that darkened his features at the image that simple sentence had provoked. Vin wanted to smack himself upside the head. Definitely too much to drink, Tanner, he thought to himself. Last thing ya need to be doing is seducing one of your co-workers. Even if he's as fine lookin' as the Southerner. Even if ya think there might be more to it than just lust. We're not going there. "Behave yourself," he muttered, glaring down at the front of his jeans.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Mr. Tanner?" Ezra asked from where he stood by the front of the car.

"Uh, no. Just thinking about the way ol' Bucklin tossed that jerk outta the saloon and got the girl."

"Ah yes, Mr. Wilmington certainly has proven himself to be every woman's dream of a knight in slightly tarnished armor once again." Ezra said, holding open the door for Vin. As the tracker brushed past him, Ezra couldn't help looking down and noticing the way his tight, faded blue jeans hugged his lean frame. Immediately he redirected his gaze, wondering what in hell had come over him. "I am in need of a libation. Do you want anything, Mr. Tanner? I have wine, brandy, and I believe there is still some of that beer you prefer on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator. It's leftover from the last poker night here."

Get a hold of yourself, Standish, Ezra berated himself as Vin disappeared into the kitchen. He headed directly to his side bar to pour himself a glass of brandy. Good Lord, man, you were just checking out Mr. Tanner's ass. What were you thinking? You're straight dammit. Really, a second and decidedly annoying inner voice suddenly chimed in. When was the last time you had sex with a woman, much less a meaningful relationship? Ezra had to actually stop and think about that one. It had been a very long time. The last real relationship that wasn't required by the job had been just before he entered the academy. Good Lord, that was ten years ago. Ezra quickly gulped down the brandy and poured himself another glass. So, what does this mean? He asked himself. Was he attracted to Vin because he was gay or because he was horny and any warm, willing body would do? He immediately shied away from the thought that he would use his friend like that. It didn't bring him any closer to an answer though.

Lifting his glass, he noticed his hand trembling. Suddenly a warm, gentle hand covered his, holding it steady. Ezra looked up to find Vin standing so close to him all he would have to do is shift a little and he'd be leaning against that long, lean, beautiful body. Just the thought of it made him sway slightly and there was a tightening in his groin. His breaths came in short gasps. He inhaled the unique scent he'd always associated with Vin. A combination of soap, musk, a slight hint of gun oil, and what could only be described as the smell of the outdoors.

Vin wanted to pounce on the smaller man then and there, only he realized that would be the quickest way to send the Southerner running. He didn't know if Ezra realized it, but right now his eyes showed his every emotion. There was desire and want, shadowed by confusion, uncertainty and a hint of fear. If anything happened that night with the Southerner he wanted to make sure it was what Ezra wanted, even if it was only for one night. Even if Ezra wanted to pretend it never happened in the morning he would accept it. At least he would have one night to remember with the Southerner. First he had to make sure it was what Ezra wanted. "You're still thinking about what that asshole said aren't ya."

It wasn't a question so much as a statement. Ezra looked away as he disengaged his hand from Vin's to take a sip from his drink. When Vin continued to watch him, he gave a shrug and headed to the couch to sit down. He needed to put distance between himself and the tracker. He couldn't think with the man in such close proximity. Vin followed him and sat down on the coffee table, ignoring Ezra's slight wince at his lack of good manners. "Why're ya letting that idiot get to ya? I know you've been called worse by meaner guys than him. It's never seemed to bother ya before."

"You're right. Normally someone like that Neanderthal wouldn't bother me in the slightest. However, this evening, whether it was from too much alcohol I don't know, his words made me stop and think. Did you know it's been ten years since my last meaningful relationship with a woman? Oh there's been a few here and there that I've shared a bed with, but those relationships started quick and ended just as quickly. I never stopped to wonder why. I always assumed it was because of my job. Undercover agent for the FBI or the ATF isn't exactly a low-risk job. No woman wants to become involved with a man who has a better than average chance of being killed on the job. I understand and accept that."

"But it doesn't stop ya from being lonely."

"No, it doesn't," he murmured, looking down at his glass. He went to take another sip, but Vin's hand stopped him.

"That's not what's bothering ya though is it, Ezra?"

"No."

"Have you ever found men attractive?" The question was asked gently but Ezra reacted almost as if he'd been slapped. His head flew up, his eyes wide as he stared at the tracker.

"No!" There was a pause, then softly, "Yes. Maybe. Sort of." Jumping from the couch Ezra gulped down his drink and went to poor himself another one. Full glass in hand he turned back to the quiet tracker, but couldn't look him in the face. Vin watched as he started to pace. "Aesthetically speaking the male form has it's own beauty and as a student of Art I would have been remiss if I ignored that fact because our society generally frowns upon the idea of same-sex love. The male form is attractive, but have I ever felt a sexual desire for it? Generally, no. What I don't understand is how someone can get the idea just from looking at me that I might be attracted to men? Yes, I take care with my appearance, but that doesn't automatically make one gay does it? I don't look like a fag, do I?"

The plaintive tone of the last question once again made Vin want to take the man in his arms and comfort him. Again he restrained himself. He did however, finally realize just what the problem was. "Ezra, sit down."

For a brief moment it looked as if the Southerner was going to refuse, but then he returned to his seat on the couch. When Ezra continued to keep his head down Vin gently grasped his chin and raised his head until they were face to face. Certain he wasn't going to immediately duck his head again Vin let go of him. "I figured you of all people would understand the best that sayin' about appearances bein' deceivin'."

"What? I don't understand."

"When you go undercover don't ya expect people to make decisions about who ya are based on how ya appear to them?"

"Well, yes."

"And that decision is usually wrong, right? Because all their seeing is the person ya want them to, right?"

"Yes," Ezra replied uncertainly. He had no idea where Vin was going with this.

"So then what you think you know just by looking at a person ain't necessarily who they are." Vin could see Ezra still hadn't grasped the point he was trying to make. For a smart man he sure could be dumb sometimes. Maybe it was time to lay all the cards on the table, so to speak. "Okay, Ez. Let's try this. Pretend you don't know me and someone has pointed me out to ya and they ask if you think I'm gay, what would your answer be?"

"Of course not. You don't look like a fag."

"What does a fag look like?"

"You know," Ezra said, blushing and ducking his head.

"No, I don't. Tell me what you think a fag looks like."

"Well, um, they're very effeminate. Not necessarily dressing in women's clothes but still very feminine acting."

"All right, now tell me what the average gay male looks like."

"But I..."

"No. You told me what a small amount of gay men act like. Tell me what the everyday, ordinary gay man acts like."

"I don't..."

"You don't know, do ya? Ezra, there is very little difference between a gay man and a straight man. The only thing different is a gay man prefers sex with other men. That's it. That's all the difference there is. When you look at me, Ez, you don't see a gay man because I don't act the way stereotype says I'm supposed to."

If the mood weren't so serious Vin would have burst out laughing at Ezra sitting there with his mouth open in shock. He waited patiently for the Southerner to gather his wits about him. Finally Ezra managed to say, "You're gay?"

"Yep."

"But I never..."

"You weren't supposed to figure it out, Ez. This ain't exactly something that needs to spread around the office. You know how gay cops are treated. Besides, what I do in my personal life ain't no one else's business."

"Do...do the others know?"

Vin shook his head, "Just Chris. Never saw a reason to tell the others. As for Chris I figured it was best he knew from the start so's he wouldn't be surprised down the road if someone else ever found out."

"Yes. That would make sense. Mr. Larabee didn't have a problem with it?"

"Nope. Said so long as I was quiet about it he didn't give a rat's ass who I slept with."

"Hmm, he certainly can be quite eloquent, can't he?" Ezra moved to gulp down more of his brandy, but Vin took the glass. "Mr. Tanner, that is my drink."

"Yeah, well, you've had too much ta drink already. Now I'm gonna ask ya some questions and I want you ta be honest. All right?"

Ezra glanced longingly at his drink before nodding his acceptance.

"You said in general you're not usually attracted to men, right?"

There was a pause and then Ezra nodded.

"You're still attracted to women though. Before ya answer yes, just really think about it and make sure you're saying yes cause it's true and not cause ya want it to be true."

Another pause and then another nod of the head.

"Okay, but there is at least one man you're attracted to which is why you're all confused now, right?"

"Yes," Ezra said, his tongue darting out to nervously wet his lips.

"And you're not sure if ya want him cause ya find him attractive or if you're just horny and anybody'll do at this point."

"How did you..."

"I've been where you are, Ez. Believe me, I know what you're goin' through. And I'd like to help if you'd let me."

"How?"

Vin smiled and reached up to gently brush the lock of hair that had fallen over Ezra's forehead back where it belonged. "I'm gonna be honest with ya, Ez. I've always thought you were real good-lookin' but I've never been willing to risk ruinin' our friendship by telling ya. You're curious and I'm more than willin' ta help ya out. We can do as little or as much as ya want. The second you say stop, it stops. Okay?"

Ezra sat there for a long moment, unable to believe this was really happening. His manhood swelled at the thought of touching the beautiful long-haired tracker; the thought of being touched in return. He studied the deep blue eyes before him, searching for any hint that this was some sort of trick or practical joke. All he saw was sincerity and desire that was practically tangible. The last made him shiver slightly. It was hard to believe anyone might want him, but to find out that the one man he'd found himself attracted to for so long actually wanted him. It was almost too much to believe.

"Believe it, Ezra," Vin said softly, his hand coming up to gently cup his cheek.

Closing his eyes, he leaned into the touch, enjoying the feel of the calloused fingers against his cheek. There was a slight rustle of movement causing Ezra to open his eyes again. Vin had slipped off the table to kneel on the floor in front of him. As he brought their faces closer together, Vin whispered, "I'm going to kiss you."

He paused, their lips inches apart, letting Ezra make the final decision. Ezra swallowed, then leaned forward brushing his lips against Vin's. Barely a whisper of touch at first, Vin pressed several light kisses to those sensual lips until he felt the Southerner relax beneath his touch. Then he began licking and nipping at those lips until they parted with a soft moan. He slipped his tongue into the warm wet cavern intent on exploring and mapping every inch of it. At first Ezra remained passive beneath his ministrations. The only indications he was enjoying it were his quickened breathing and soft moans. Vin slid his tongue along Ezra's caressing it, gently coaxing it forward into his mouth to reciprocate. And reciprocate he did. Vin nearly choked on a chuckle as Ezra eagerly kissed him. Soon though Vin was the one who was panting and moaning as that talented tongue plundered his mouth.

Meanwhile Vin had quickly unbuttoned Ezra's white dress shirt and slide his hands beneath it to caress the hard, muscular planes of the Southerner's chest. He ran his fingertips down Ezra's sides, delighting in the shiver it elicited from the smaller man. Bringing his hands back up, this time he brushed his thumbs across the dusky nipples earning a deep moan. Finally breaking off the kiss he pressed his lips to Ezra's jaw. He kissed and licked and nipped his way along the jawbone and down that slender neck. Vin paused briefly at the collarbone desperately wanting to mark this man as his, but if Ezra wanted to forget what happened in the morning he wouldn't want such an obvious reminder. Reluctantly he moved on, continuing to Ezra's nipples. As he laved one with his tongue he pinched and twisted the other one making Ezra arch his back in an effort to get closer to the source of this pleasure and pain.

Suddenly Vin realized Ezra had yet to touch him. He pulled away, ignoring the needy whimper. Ezra's hands were gripping the cushion of the couch so tightly his knuckles had turned white. Covering Ezra's hands with his own, he lightly rubbed them to ease the tension. Looking up, he found Ezra staring down at him, his pupils dilated so far with desire that the green was barely visible. Vin smiled up at him and said, "You are allowed ta touch me, Ez. Nothing wrong in it."

There was a long moment as Ezra just stared down at him, making Vin wonder if he'd understood what he'd said. Then one hand released its' grip on the couch to gently touch his face. The touch was light, almost reverent as the Southerner mapped the tracker's face with his fingertips. When those fingers brushed over his lips Vin opened his mouth to suck one inside. If possible those green eyes got darker and the bulge in Ezra's pants definitely got bigger. Blue eyes locked onto green, watching the emotions that flickered through them as Vin continued to suck on that finger. At first it was only a light sucking pressure, gradually increasing until Ezra couldn't stand it anymore. Vin's only warning was Ezra pulling his finger from his mouth before he found himself with a lap full of very eager Southerner.

Ezra's hands tangled themselves in Vin's hair as he brought his mouth down over the tracker's in a passionate kiss. Vin wrapped his arms around the Southerner, holding him close. His strong hands moved up and down Ezra's back. One hand continued to caress the smooth back while the other moved further down to cup a rounded buttcheek, squeezing it. Ezra moaned, his hips thrusting forward, pressing his suit covered bulge against Vin's denim covered one.

Vin was in heaven. His long hidden fantasy of having the handsome Southerner straddling him, thrusting against him, had finally come true. He didn't think it could possibly get any better than this. Then Ezra said, "Oh God, Vin. I want...I need..."

He couldn't finish because he didn't know what he needed. He just knew that Vin would know what it was. Vin always seemed to know just what he needed. Ezra didn't know when or how the long-haired, laid-back tracker had managed to work his way past all the barriers he'd put up to keep people at a distance. One day he'd turned around and there he'd been. That cocky grin on his face letting him know that no matter how hard he tried to push him away Vin would always be there for him. Any thought he might have given it was forgotten as Vin pressed his lips to his and then rose to his feet, bringing Ezra with him.

"I reckon it's time we moved this into the bedroom."

Ezra nodded and allowed Vin to lead the way to the master bedroom. Inside Vin left him sitting on the bed while he disappeared into the bathroom for a moment. He reappeared a moment later carrying a bottle of hand cream and a condom. Ezra watched silently as Vin placed them on the nightstand. He shivered a little in trepidation. He wanted this. He wanted to be with Vin, but it went against so much of what he'd thought to be true about himself. It went against what he'd been taught. Vin seemed to sense his thoughts as he knelt down in front of him.

He gently brushed his hand against Ezra's cheek. "We don't have to go any farther, Ez. Only as much as you want. I won't force you in anyway."

"I know. I want this. I want you. I just...I don't know...Teach me, Vin?"

"It'll be my pleasure." Vin smiled as he leaned forward again, pressing his lips to Ezra's. They kissed for several long minutes, just enjoying the feel, the taste of each other. Vin's hands moved over Ezra's chest, lightly caressing, reveling in the feel of his silken flesh. Ezra's hands weren't idle either. At first he simply cupped the tracker's jaw or ran his fingers through the long sienna hair, but he grew impatient with the barrier presented by the cloth of Vin's t-shirt. With a low growl he broke off the kiss to tug the t-shirt from the tracker's jeans and pull it up over his head. Grinning, Vin willingly helped the Southerner rid him of his t-shirt. At the same time he pushed the dress shirt off Ezra's shoulders so he could shrug out of it.

Vin brought his mouth down over one of Ezra's nipples, tonguing the soft nub of flesh to hardness. His hands were busy once again, this time they were at the fly of the Southerner's suit slacks. Quickly undoing the button and zipper, Vin slid his hand inside the restricting material to grasp the stiff erection. Ezra gasped and moaned, his hands tightening convulsively on the tracker's shoulders as he worked to not come right then and there. He complied easily when the tracker pushed him back until he was lying back on the bed, still trying to bring his erratic breathing back under control. He barely noticed when Vin removed his shoes, socks, pants, and then his underwear nor when the tracker removed his own clothes. All thoughts of breathing properly flew right out the window the instant he felt Vin's hot mouth descend upon his hard member. The smaller man gasped and trembled, his fingers tangling themselves in the tracker's hair. He did manage to retain enough of his sanity to not pull too hard on those silky locks.

A quick glance told Vin that the Southerner's eyes were closed, his back and neck arching upward in pleasure. Vin first licked the plum-shaped head of the hard shaft with broad, sweeping strokes before dipping the tip of his tongue into the piss slit. This brought forth yet another ragged moan. He'd never imagined Ezra would be quite so vocal a lover, not that he minded in the slightest. Leaving the head, he continued the journey downward, licking and kissing as he went until he reached the plump sack of the scrotum. These were given the same treatment as the rest of Ezra's erection. They were licked and kissed and finally Vin sucked them into his mouth, rolling them with his tongue.

"Vin!" Ezra hissed in pleasure, his toes starting to curl. The tracker wasn't done yet. Releasing the plump sacks, he instead closed his mouth over the swollen head, slowly inching the whole thing down his throat. Ezra was so caught up in the mind-numbing pleasure the tracker's mouth was providing he didn't notice Vin grabbing the bottle of lotion or him squirting some of it onto his fingers. He did notice one of those fingers probing at his puckered entrance. Vin felt him tense and quickly redoubled his efforts on Ezra's weeping manhood while he gently massaged the area around that sweet channel. After a moment Ezra was able to force himself to relax and allow the finger entrance. He gasped at the intense feeling of being filled as the slippery digit worked to stretch and prepare him. The first was followed by a second and then a third. Each was met with a gasped, "Oh God," as Ezra wondered just how much more he could take. Not much as Vin found and rubbed Ezra's prostate.

"Oh God, Vin. OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod, I'm going to come. I'm going to come. Oh God, VIIIIIIINNNN!" Ezra's voice rose to a keening wail as he released his seed into the tracker's willing throat.

He lay there gasping, totally spent as Vin continued to suckle his softening flesh and his fingers continued to move inside him. Finally letting Ezra's limp manhood slip from his mouth he moved up for a tender kiss. Ezra could taste himself on the other man and wondered what it would be like to do for Vin what he'd just done for him.

Gazing down into those beautiful green eyes, Vin decided to take the next step. "Ez...Ezra, I want you. I want to be inside of you, if you'll let me?"

Ezra didn't think he could deny this man anything he wanted at this point. While he suspected he would not receive anywhere near as much pleasure as Vin from what they were about to do he would do it just because Vin wanted it. He nodded and wiggled his hips a little to indicate Vin should continue.

Withdrawing his fingers, Vin helped Ezra move into the middle of the bed. Kneeling between the spread legs, he reached for the condom and tore open the foil package. Vin started to roll it on when Ezra took it from him. The condom in one hand, Ezra tentatively reached with the other to stroke Vin's straining erection. He was amazed at how alike and yet different their manhood's felt. He brushed his hand over the satiny smooth skin, learning every bump and ridge. Using his thumb, he rubbed the bit of pre-come over the purplish head. Vin bit his lip in an effort to hold himself steady while Ezra explored. He was quickly reaching the end of his tether, until finally, "Please, Ezra, now. I need ta be inside ya. I'm gonna burst if ya keep doing that."

Ezra smiled shyly, pleased that he could get to the normally cool, unflappable tracker. He quickly rolled the condom down over Vin's erection then lay back to let Vin have his way with him. Vin nearly growled in frustration when he realized that Ezra expected to receive no pleasure from what they were about to do. Grabbing the bottle of lotion again, he poured some on his hand, on Ezra's groin and some on his own erection. Ezra watched as Vin stroked himself a couple of times, spreading the lotion over the latex. Then those fingers were back, pushing into him, caressing and stretching his inner muscles. Again they brushed over his prostate making him moan. The fingers were gone again. Vin placed Ezra legs over his shoulders, raising his butt slightly off the bed. With one hand on the bed to steady himself, Vin used the other to guide himself into Ezra.

Once again Ezra tensed at the intrusion, but a few strokes of Vin's hand over his erection helped him to relax. There was a slight burning sensation and then Vin was filling him. Vin paused letting Ezra adjust to it, before rocking his hips a little, pressing deeper. Again he paused until he was sure Ezra was ready and he moved forward. They continued like that for several moments until Ezra had taken all of Vin's manhood deep inside him. It was an odd sensation. He felt like a stuffed turkey, but at the same time it felt right to have Vin sheathed inside him. Vin brought his lips down over Ezra's in a hard passionate kiss, one hand coming up to stroke Ezra's flagging erection.

Then Vin was moving again. He withdrew nearly all the way before sliding back home. Ezra quickly picked up the rhythm and moved with him, meeting him thrust for thrust, crying out in pleasure as the tracker's erection found and rubbed over his prostate. Vin tried to take it slow and easy, but Ezra demanded he move harder and faster. He quickly gave himself over to the pleading demands, losing himself in the tight, hot channel of his beloved Southerner. He continued to stroke the Southerner's erection until for a second time Ezra released his seed, this time all over their chests and bellies. The feeling of those tight muscles squeezing down even harder on him, rippling in orgasm, drove him over the edge as well and he came with a hoarse shout, crying out Ezra's name. When there was nothing left he collapsed down into Ezra's waiting arms. He lay there panting, waiting for his heart rate to slow down after probably the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced.

What seemed like an eternity passed before he was able to gather the strength to withdraw from Ezra so he could remove the condom and go to the bathroom to retrieve a damp washcloth. Returning to the bed, he gently cleaned them both off placing tender kisses all over Ezra's body as he did so. Once they were as clean as they were going to get without showering he lobbed the cloth in the direction of the bathroom and pulled up the blankets to cover them. He gathered Ezra into his arms to hold him close, happily content when the smaller man snuggled up against him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Vin listened to Ezra's breathing even out until he was sure he'd fallen asleep. He placed a tender kiss on the crown of his head and whispered, "I love you, Ezra."

Fini


End file.
